


It Sure Was Nice While It Lasted...

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Ending, Caught, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gem Fusion, Gem Sex, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Tragedy, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Pink Diamond and her original Pearl have their first time together.Little did they know that it would also be their last time, too...





	It Sure Was Nice While It Lasted...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the jaw-dropping beginning of "Together Alone".
> 
> All fictional characters are 18+ in this story.
> 
> Okay, fine, the Gems are literally thousands of years old, but I'm just throwing that out there anyway.

During the days before she was given a colony, Pink Diamond was a playful jester among the great Diamond Authority; they loved her dearly for bringing joy into their dull, monotonous lives.

Inside her bedroom, Pink was practicing one of favorite activities that required a lot of practice for the laygem. To her, however, it was no biggie; she was a natural at juggling pink bubbles with funny items inside of them while balancing on a bouncy ball.

"Wow!" praised Pink Pearl, Pink Diamond's assistant and first friend. "My Diamond, you're such an amazing juggler!" Sitting on her knees on the floor, the waifish Gem laughed and clapped in delight.

"Why, thank you, Pearl!" said Pink Diamond. She later would be well-known among her own Gems for being so kind and polite to them. After gracefully placing her bubbles down, she hopped off her bouncy ball gracefully, skipped over to Pink Pearl, and...

"Mm?!" Pink Pearl felt a pair of large lips brushing against her own.

Pink Diamond removed her lips from her Pearl's, flashing a funny girly pose with a grin.

"Oh my..." Pink Pearl felt like the room was spinning as a goofy smile appeared on her face. Kissed. By her _Diamond_! It felt so good, but it was also very much not allowed!

Pink Diamond suddenly began to grin even wider, and she reached out and picked up her Pearl.

"M-my Diamond, what are you doing?!" Pink Pearl asked in a flustered tone as she started to flail a little in her Diamond's arms.

Giggling, Pink Diamond plopped her Pearl down onto the big bed. As the 12-foot-tall Gem hovered over her petite girlfriend, they stared at each other into their eyes.

Feeling butterflies in her tummy, Pink Pearl closed both of her eyes and turned her head away, her face flushing--only to open one eye and smile shyly, letting her Diamond know that it was hopefully safe enough to proceed.

Pink Diamond pulled down Pink Pearl's pants as well as her rose-colored panties, and tossed them onto the floor. Then, she leaned down and began licking; her tongue pretty much covered the full surface area of her Pearl's slit.

"Woah~!" Pink Pearl's eyes widened, and her body shuddered with each consecutive lick.

"How is it? Do you like this?" Pink Diamond pulled away and checked in.

"I do like this a lot--but we'd better stop..." Pink Pearl said worriedly. "Somebody could show up any minute..." She did have a point; Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond were the ones to check up on the youngest member of the Diamond Authority whenever the latter spent huge amounts of time in her room.

"No one will know, don't you worry now..." reassured Pink Diamond with a comforting smile.

Pink Diamond tossed off all her clothes, climbed onto the bed stark naked, and sat down right in front of Pink Pearl, who had removed her own top at seeing her Diamond do the same.

Pink Pearl was unable to take her eyes off of her Diamond's plump breasts. _S-so big..._ she thought as she licked her lips. Before she knew it, it seemed as if her body had moved by itself. She found herself licking and sucking Pink Diamond's large nipples playfully.

These actions greatly excited the giant Gem; her gemstone was even beaming in delight. "Oh, P-Pearrrllllll!" squealed Pink Diamond as stars appeared in her eyes. Unable to hold back her own primal instincts anymore, Pink Diamond enthusiastically pushed Pink Pearl down onto the bed, and began to kiss her again, far more deeply this time.

The gemstone on her navel glowing, Pink Pearl kissed her Diamond back, wrapping her arms and legs around her body as much as she could.

After enough tongue wrestling, they pulled away and sat up (connected by a trail of saliva), blushing madly.

Pink Diamond spread her legs open, and brought her Pearl close to her.

"Now what...?" Pink Pearl spoke amidst her head being full with lust and drool spilling out of her mouth.

The only clues Pink Diamond gave was a nod of her head with a smirk. This could only mean that what she was planning to do next was going to be pretty big.

"...Okay." was all Pink Pearl could say as she looked at her Diamond in approval.

Pink Diamond held Pink Pearl's butt in her left hand, with her right arm wrapped around her slender body.

Pink Pearl gasped as she felt her Diamond's wet slit rubbing against her own.

Pink Diamond thrusted her hips repeatedly as Pink Pearl clung onto her body for dear life. Their moans of pleasure became louder and far more frequent. They were bouncing so fast that the bed was making squeaking noises. The fast movement went on until their clits felt like they were about to burst.

Pink Pearl squeezed her eyes shut as she yelled, "My Diamond, I-I'm going to cum!!"

Reaching her own climax quickly, Pink Diamond shouted, "M-me too!!"

With one final thrust from Pink Diamond, they reached their orgasms consecutively. As they screamed, as their bodies were wrought with intense pleasure shockwaves, bright light appeared on the both of them, and they merged into one Gem.

Breathing heavily, completely nude, and covered in sweat, the new Fusion sat on the bed in a happy daze. What an amazing experience that just went by too quickly...

...And they've would've had a more pleasant afterglow if only White Diamond hadn't opened the door.

The Fusion looked up, gasped, and stared at White in shock, right before falling back apart into the original components onto the bed not-so-gracefully.

White didn't say anything at what she had just witnessed. Her eyes just narrowed threateningly.

"White, th-this is not what it looks like!" pleaded Pink Diamond as she hastily grabbed the covers to hide herself and Pink Pearl away with. "I swear!"

Still in silence, White reached a giant hand in, and grabbed Pink Pearl.

Stuck in White's tight, painful grip, Pink Pearl knew it would be no use to try to fight and escape.

"No, stop!" cried Pink Diamond. "Bring her back!"

But it was no use. The door slammed, and White Diamond and Pink Pearl were already long gone.

Pink Diamond buried her face into her hands and began to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
